


Another life

by Flabergausted4858



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flabergausted4858/pseuds/Flabergausted4858
Summary: When Steve Rogers goes back into the past to live with Peggy Carter he ended up creating a new branch timeline. I think Steve would have done everything in his power to make sure his fallen friends had good lives.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	Another life

Return the stone easy enough right? Okay where to first? Let's go to 2014. Steve stepped careful past the unconscious Quill. He waited for Rhodey and Nebula to return to the present. Rhodey obviously returned, but Nebula was taken by Thanos. It took everything within Steve to not go and kill Thanos right there and then, but he held onto his self control and proceed to return the stone. Using a contraption Nebula had given him he careful placed it back into the temple. "One done, five more to go," Steve thought. 

Next he decided to go to New York, he weaved his way through all the chaos, everyone was panicking due to Loki's escape. He first stopped at the Ancient One's place. Waiting for Bruce to exit, before he entered. 

"As promised," Steve said holding out the stone.

"I appreciate Bruce keeping his word," The Ancient One replied.

Steve nodded his head in reply and head off to return the other stone. He crept careful back into the tower and up the stairs. He saw himself laying unconsciously on the ground and threw the scepter right next to him. "That ought to work," Steve mumbled to himself, silently exiting the building.

Okay where to next? Asgard, Steve has always wanted to see that place. He adjust his 'time navigator' and arrive within the golden place. In the distance he head Jane screaming about a raccoon that injected her with something. Steve paused for a moment. According to Thor the stone made Jane very sick. He could return the stone to the timeline, but just not return it to Jane. Therefore, Jane wouldn't have to be sick, she would be fine. Concluding that this seemed like a good option he threw the stone, near Jane's feet, set the hammer down, and left Asgard.

Now all where left were the two places he dreaded going to. If he saw Peggy again, he didn't think he would be able to leave, but if he saw Natasha's lifeless body his heart would break even more than it already had. Not making up his mind, he decided to head to Vormir. 

After a grueling hike up a ridiculously tall mountain, he was greeted by the Red Skull. He thought his eyes were failing him. What!?! 

"Steven, son of Sarah," The Red Skull started, "What you seek is not here, it has been taken by another."

"Red Skull?" Steve said dumbfounded. Clint definitely didn't mention this. This all made sense, of course, this is why Natasha is dead. Red Skull is an evil being.

"Yes, Steven, the Tessarct has cursed me with this position," Red Skull solemnly said.

"Cursed?" Steve asked.

"The stone has imprison to an eternity of tourture. I guard the stone and guide others to it, but I am never able to gain it for myself," The Red Skull said upset.

"How is your policy on returning it?" Steve asked.

"You can return it, but your friend, Natasha, will not been given back to you. She traded her life for the stone, an everlasting exchange."

Steve nodded his head defeated. Any hope he held onto that Natasha would be bake vanished. His rubbed his templed and walked to the edge of the cliff peering off the end. He looked down expecting to see Natasha's body but it was just gone. He slowly raised his hand over the cliff and dropped it.

_Steve looked around he was in shallow water, what appear to be a sunset was in the background. He looked around and saw a wooden structure, inside the structure was a little girl. The little girl, had fiery red hair and the_ _brightest green eyes he had ever seen. She wearing a black leotard, and pink tights. The tights were rolled up to her ankles. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ballet bun._

_It took Steve a second to register that he was looking a Natasha. The girls infront his looked about ten, maybe. He slowly made his way over, he bright green eyes staring right back into him._

_"Natasha..." Steve said breathless, his voice trailing off._

_"Did we win?" She questioned cutting him off._

_"Yes," he said giving he a small smile._

_"I knew we would," she said giving him the biggest grin._

_"Thank you," he said his face full of sadness._

_"No, thank you. I used to have nothing. Then I got this job, this family and I was better because of it." The young red head pulled Steve into a hug and Steve was happy, just for a moment._

**Author's Note:**

> I will come out with another chapter, hopefully soon. Please feel free to leave your constructive criticism. I really appreciate it.


End file.
